LOTR academy
by animegirl3210
Summary: I got to this new school and I find the lotr characters as my teachers. We do evil things. So sorry I deleted this story! I had to make corrections. Please re-read and review.
1. My first day

Lord of the rings/LOTR academy: Chapter 1

Author's notes: Hi peoples.

I'm back!

YAHOO! Gonna write an awesome LOTR story!

Enjoy ;D

I don't own anything!

~LOTR~

My mom drove in the parking lot of the Crystal Lake academy.

"Now call me if anything goes wrong!" Mom said for what seemed the millionth time.

"Mom I'm fine! This new school is going to be awesome for me!"

Mom gives a nervous smile.

"Keep in touch honey," she said before kissing me on the forehead.

I leap out of the car and drag two heavy suitcases and my book bag with school supplies.

"Do you need help Winter?"

"Mom I'm fine. I'm not a child.

"I know. I just don't want you to kill yourself."

I smile.

"Remember if anything happens…"

"Call you I know," I said completely cutting her off.

"Great! Have a good time! We'll all miss you!"

She hugged me for the last time before getting in the Jeep.

I watched as the Jeep slowly drove out of the parking lot as if mom had second thoughts about leaving her daughter at this strange school that suddenly appeared in Moncton.

But the car did leave.

I turn and face the school.

"I'm ready," I said to myself as I hauled my stuff in the main building.

~LOTR~

I patently waited for my turn in the giant line up.

I took out my iPod and began listening to 'Eye of the Tiger'.

The line when by quicker than I expected.

By the time the song finished, it was my turn.

The secretary had curly blond hair and freckles and she looked very familiar.

Suddenly it hit me.

"Y-you're Eowyn aren't you?" I asked trying to keep my voice straight.

"Yes and you are…"

"Winter Snow!" I said quickly.

"Yes here you are! Your schedule, homeroom number, locker number and combo, your dorm and room number and key and the map around the school. Have a good year here."

"Are _all_ of the LOTR characters here?" I asked.

Eowyn looks at me oddly and nods.

"Ooookayyyyy…" I said before leaving.

Yes school is going to be _very_ different this year.

~LOTR~

I walked around school campus until I came to the 'Student and Teacher' building.

"Okay my dorm number A and my room number is one. So it's A-1"

I walked on the first floor.

On the right there was a door with the letters A, B, C and D.

I walk thought the door to a small hallway.

In the hallway were three doors with the letter A, B, C or D.

I walked through the A door knowing my room would be behind it.

Instead there was yet another hallway.

This hallway had four rooms and two bathrooms.

I found the door that had 'A-1' on it.

I took out my key and unlocked the door.

The room was plain but with a few touches I could make it like home.

I made my bed first.

I took out my blue sheets and pillow cases.

I put the blue bed sheet on first.

Then I took my pillow cases out and put them on my pillows.

I put my light blue blanket on.

Then I put my clothes and toiletries in the wardrobe.

Finally I put blue curtains up and my laptop on my desk.

I put my fan on the desk as well and my LOTR posters on the wall until there was on speck of white.

Finally unpacked, I collapsed on my bed.

I was about to open "Lord of the rings' for the millionth time (Seriously I counted.), until I heard voices.

"Hey! Our last dorm mate is here!" One said.

"I hope it's a girl!" said another.

"Marty they don't put boys and girls in the same dorm!" a third one said.

"Hey why don't you just come in!" I shout.

The dorm fell silent.

Four heads peaked through the door.

One had blonde hair, freckles and blue eyes.

Number two had brown eyes and black hair.

Three had red hair and green eyes.

"Hi I'm Layla," the brunette said.

"I'm Mara and that is Marty."

"Hey I wanted to do my own introduction."

"Hi I'm April." The dirty-blonde girl said and waved.

She was small pixie-like. Thin and tiny like a fairy.

"My name's Winter. Please to meet you."

They all walk in.

"Hey peoples we have an opening assembly." April said checking her schedule.

"This outa be good. If Eowyn's the secretary then who knows what kind of lotr characters would be our teachers." Mara added.

"We better move! We don't want the doors to close on us!"

We quickly ran out of the building like a stampede of elephants.

~LOTR~

"Well that looks like all of them," Gimli said as the "last" student entered the building doors.

He was behind the door opening it for the coming students.

"There. Better get to the auditorium to guard the doors."

As soon as his foot touched the ground in front of him, the door smashed open crushing poor Gimli behind.

"A minute to spare!" I shouted checking my watch.

Legolas who saw everything was laughing his guts out while stumbling to the doors to help the now flattened Gimli.

Of course we didn't care much less notice for that matter.

"Hurry! The doors are closing!" Layla shouted.

I slid through the door just as the closed.

"SAFE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs which caused me to get some weird stares.

"I LOVE BASEBALL!" Marty shrieked.

She got even weirder looks.

T_T"Ignore her!" Mara shouted.

"Alright show's over peoples! Continue what you were doing!" April shouted putting her hands in a stopping motion.

We wandered until we found the best seats.

We got the very back row.

My favorite!

The principle entered on the stage.

"Greetings my students! Welcome to crystal lake academy!"

My jaw nearly hit the ground when I saw the principle.

It was Elrond!

"ELFY!" Marty shrieked.

Layla covered her mouth as Mara, April and I held her down.

Elrond glared as us.

"*Ahem* As I was saying welcome to Crystal lake academy. We hope you have a wonderful and safe year."

"Safe with these guys? Yeah right!" April stated.

"Since this is the first year of this school, I will introduce you to your teachers this year."

"Here it comes…" Layla held her breath.

"I'm your principle Elrond and you vice principle will be Thranduil.

Eowyn will work as the secretary and Celeborn will help out in the office."

"Interesting…" I mumble.

"Aragorn will teach health, Galadriel will teach E.L.A, Frodo will teach math…"

"If he say's so-an-so will teach what I will scream!" Marty mumbled.

"Ahhhh!"

We all jump on her to hold her down while April covered her mouth.

What we've learned from Marty from the first fifteen minutes we knew her.

She's not afraid to the drastic.

Apparently Elrond heard us because he was glaring at us again.

"Anyways, Boromir will teach computer, Faramir will teach gym, Gandalf will teach history…"

All the "teachers" walked on a stage one by one.

"Gimli will teach tech, Sam will teach science, Eomer will teach art, Legolas will teach elvish…"

"Elvish?"

Mara raised an eyebrow.

"Dunno." Was all of Layla's answer.

"ELFY!" Marty screamed louder than before.

Elrond glared at us and Legolas gave her an odd glance.

"Haldir will teach music/band class, Merry will teach home eco., Arwen will be in the nurses office, Pippin will be in charge of the lunch room,"

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I ask.

"A little of column A and a little of column B." Mara answered.

"The teachers that I have not named will be substitutes and will help teachers who would need help."

"Cool." Layla said.

"Here are the rules: No shouting, no running in the halls, no throwing items that may harm people, no throwing thing period, the pool, ice rink soccer field, baseball field and basket ball court is at your disposal put you must come with two or more people.

The rest of the rules will be on the bulletin.

Refuse to follow them and you will face ultimate DOOM!

Good day.

School starts tomorrow.

Please be at the cafeteria by seven-thirty…or ELSE!"

As we left the auditorium April asked:

"What should we do now?"

"I know! Follow me!" We all followed a running Layla down to our dorms.

~LOTR~

"Nice TV.!" I exclaim.

"Does anyone like "Beyblade"?" Layla asked nervously.

"I LOVE BEYBLADE!" Marty shrieked jumping on Layla's bed.

"Which season?" Mara asked.

"First, second and third.

I own them all."

You know the one with the Bladebreakers."

"Best season ever!" April exclaims.

"Way better then the screwness beyblade has become now.

Why?"

"Layla held up the DVD cases.

"We're going to have a marathon!"

"YAHOO!" We all scream.


	2. Preperation

LOTR academy: Chapter 2

Authors notes: Hellos peoples here's chapter 2!

Enjoy!

Please review!

This has plenty of humor

~LOTR~

"No evil Kai person beat poor Maxy!" Marty shrieked.

"Despite the fact that he is a sourpuss I really like Kai." I said.

"Kai's evil Win-Win! EVIL I TELL YOU!"

Marty ran around the room freaking out and screaming.

So we're like normal.

Marty also likes to give people nicknames.

I'm Win-Win,

Layla is Lay-Lay,

Mara is Ra-Ra. That's pronounced Rah-Rah.

April is A-A

And Marty herself is Mar-Mar.

"What time is it?" A-A asked.

"Um…four-thirty." I answered checking my watch.

"Great we have time to watch Tyson kick Ray's butt!" Mara shouted.

"But remember Ray won first." Lay-Lay added.

All five of us like one character from the Bladebreakers.

I like Kai,

Layla likes Ray,

Mara likes Tyson,

April likes Kenny a.k.a the Chief

And Marty likes Max as you can tell from the beginning of the chapter…yeah.

Mara and Layla were fighting on which Bladebreakers boy was the best all through the theme song and through Jazz mans speech.

"Ra-Ra! Lay-Lay! Shut-up I want to watch the fight!" Mar-Mar shouted.

The two imminently shut-up and plopped themselves in front of the TV.

"GO MAX GO!"

Mar-Mar was jumping on Lay-Lay's bed.

-_-"Marty you give 'dumb blonde' a whole new meaning." April said.

I just ignored both of them an continued watching.

"Ha! Ha! Look how badly Ray creamed Tyson! HA!"

"Yay! Kenny to the rescue!"

"We're best buds now!"

A-A and Ra-Ra wrap their arms around each other's shoulders, hooting like monkeys.

"Poor 'teachers' they don't know what they have to deal with tomorrow. Such a shame." I whisper to Lay-Lay.

Lay-Lay and I stare at Mar-Mar jumping on her bed and A-A and Ra-Ra doing some stupid hand shack.

It did a cris-cross on the sides from top to bottom. That was followed by hip-bumps combined with hooting sounds and finally a chest-bump.

"Win-Win! Mar-Mar! Lay-Lay! Let's us teach it to you! It can be our secret hand shack!" Ra-Ra shouted.

We all agreed to do it.

It was pretty easy!

Even Marty learned quickly considering…Marty.

It was time to go back to the cafeteria for supper when the show was over.

We all ran to the main building as fast as we could.

~LOTR~

That seems to the last of them." Gimli said closing the door.

"Y-you sure about that?" Legolas asked who was still laughing about what happened earlier.

"Can it Elf boy I wasn't paying attention!"

"Let's get something to eat Dwarf."

"Fine."

Gimli was about to take a step when the crashed open for the second flattening Gimli.

That was too much for poor Legolas.

He fell to his knees clutching his stomach laughing.

We noticed but didn't bother.

We continued to make our way to the cafeteria.

I screeched to halt just as I was about to crash into the boy in front of me.

"Win-Win! Where did you learn to stop like that?" A-A asked.

"Oh come on I had to avoid angry teachers _some_ way!"

"You must've gotten into trouble a lot then." Ra-Ra added.

"Next!" a voice shouted.

It was Pippin.

"Yum spaghetti! Looks good!" I complemented.

"Thanks!" both Merry and Pippin said at the same time.

"Fisssshes ! It needs fisssshes."

Gollum ran into the kitchen waving two raw half-eaten fish in the air.

All of us save Mar-Mar had the expression that matched: o.O

"Awww! It's so cute!" Marty shouted.

All of us gave her an even weirder look: OO.o

"Marty…you have issues." I finally said.

"Thank-you."

We all forgot that Merry and Pippin were still there.

"Please ignore of what just happened and serve us." I finally said after a few minutes of awkward silence.

After a bit of shoving and some threatening on Mar-Mar's part, we finally got a descent table.

Three-quarters away from finishing our meal we noticed that the meat sauce had a strange taste.

It was fish.

We all gave each other sick glances and pushed our plates away and skipped right to desert.

There were brownies pilled mountain high on the plates.

"Wow!"

We all just stared in awe.

"YIPPIE!" Marty must've token twenty before she ran back to the table.

"Good luck on falling asleep tonight." I whispered to A-A.

Everyone,(who somehow heard,) laughed.

After supper, we went back to the dorms.

I showered, brushed my teeth and flossed. (Have braces comes with responsibilities you know."

I changed into my favorite blue PJ.'s and went back to Lay-Lay's room to watch more Beyblade episodes.

We decided after the Bladebreakers defeated the Chinese team the White tigers that it was time to hit the sack.

We needed our energy.

Tomorrow was a big day.


	3. First day at school Elvish problems

LOTR academy: chapter 3

Authors notes: Hellos!

Here's chapter 3

This will be full of humor!

YAY!

~LOTR~

"Screech! Screech! Screech!"

My alarm clock blared in my ear.

I hit the snooze button ten times and it still wouldn't shut-up.

Finally, forgetting the alarm clock I sleepily dragged myself to the hall to find that it wasn't my alarm clock making the noise but it was Layla and Mara trying to get Marty out of bed.

"Hi." April greeted sleepily.

"Hey." I replied the same way.

"What's your schedule?" A-A asked.

"Let's see…Elvish first and second period, Science third and history forth."

"Lay-Lay, Ra-Ra and I will be with you in the third and fourth period.

In the meantime, will be alone with Mar-Mar."

"Oh wonderful." I said sarcastically.

"I heard that Win-Win!"

Marty had finally stopped struggling to stay in bed.

We all laugh and got ready for breakfast.

~LOTR~

This morning's menu was pancakes and bacon.

When Merry put the bacon on Marty's plate, she screamed and shouted at him for killing horses.

As for me, I ignored that and continued to walk down the ails with my tray while Lay-Lay and A-A were trying to calm her down.

The food was actually good and didn't taste like fish like last night.

Much to Gollum's disappointment.

We finished breakfast and began to head to our homeroom class's which was the 'Elvish' classroom.

But first we dumped unneeded stuff at our lockers.

Mar-Mar tried to open it with a sledge hammer.

It was just Marty.

Who could ask for more?

We sat at our desks until the bell rang for school to begin.

_I hate Mondays…_ I thought.

I waved to A-A, Lay-Lay and Ra-Ra goodbye as they headed to the tech classroom.

As for me I was watching Marty drawing stupid pictures of a girl in our class called 'Penelope' exploding into ash.

Penelope was this high-fashioned girl who kept giving us dirty looks all morning.

"Look Win-Win look!"

Mar-Mar shoved the pictures into my face.

I raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Marty that must've been the stupidest thing I have ever wasted my vision on."

Just then Legolas walked into the room.

"Hello class….AAAAHHHHH!"

I never realized how fast Mar-Mar could move until after those three seconds.

One second she was standing on her chair, the next minute she was on her hands and knees on Legolas's desk right in his face.

"Elfy have shiny hair!" She looked at him with a fangirl smile.

I walk over and pick Mar-Mar up.

"No! No shiny-haired elf for you." I said as if I was talking to a four-year-old.

"No fair Win-Win! I want shiny hair!"

I deafened my ears to the protests and plopped Mar-Mar down on her chair.

Legolas looked at us oddly before continuing.

"These text books will help you learn elvish. If you pay attention with will be able to speak to all elves.

A girl named Sarah raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Do you work for Santa?"

"Do I_ what?_"

"Do you work for Santa? He has elves working for him at the North pole but they're shorter."

I decided to join in.

"What? They're hold elves captive?"

I gasped loudly.

"I thought it was orcs."

A boy named Chase smiled evilly.

"I heard he was coming on December 25th" I added.

Legolas's face was ghostly white.

"He always causes mayhem.

Evil Santa Clause." I whispered for effect.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Legolas missed the door and crashed through the wall.

He was running down the hall screaming like a little girl yelling:

"SANTA CLAUSE IS COMING TO TOWN!"

Three second later Elrond busted down the door with a passed out Legolas in his arms.

"WHO DID THIS?" he roared.

Nobody dared to move a muscle.

Elrond suddenly shot me an icy glare.

Then I realized Sarah was pointing at me.

"I didn't start it! You did!" I shot back.

I stood up to make myself more effective.

He stared at Sarah harder and colder.

"Uh-oh…" She mumbled before racing out the door.

Elrond looked back and forth quickly before shoving Legolas in my arms.

"Wait, wait wait! What am I suppose to do with _this?"_ I asked holding up the unconscious elf.

"Wake him up! That would be a start!"

With that he ran out of the room running down the hall Sarah ran down.

The I was. Standing in a quiet room with me holding Legolas in the bridal state.

Legolas's eyes were fluttering.

He was finally waking up.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacy."

Who would've believed.

Gimli walked right passed the door at that minute.

He backed up to see what he thought he saw.

He took out his camera and flashed a couple photos just as Legolas opened his eyes.

"Ha ha!" Gimli waved a camera around.

It took Legolas a few seconds to figure out what was going on.

He jumped out of my arms and took off at Gimli at full speed.

Our second period of elvish was a substitute Tom Bombadil.

All he did was talk about flowers and nature.

Hey like Mother Nature but this was too much.

Mar-Mar and I drew a picture of a forest fire and flowers running for their lives.

"Drawing in _my_ class are you? Let's see what beautiful pictures you ladies have drawn.

He unfolded the piece of paper and gasped at the sight.

He flushed pale, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted.

I had to piggy-back him to Arwen's nurse office but it was worth it.

As soon as I was back in class, the bell rang.

What two classes awaited me next?

I had a feeling this was still going to get weirder.

~LOTR~

Authors notes: Here's chapter four.

Try not to burst out laughing to a point you can't breathe. XD


	4. Science and history

Lord of the rings academy: Chapter 4

Authors notes: Thanks for reviewing and keep reading the chapters.

There's more humor where that came from.

~LOTR~

I walked into Sam's science class where Ra-Ra saved me a seat.

I sat at the edge of the first row.

"Good morning class. Today we will learn the rock cycle."

"But that is soooo boring!" Mar-Mar complained.

"No! It's actually very exciting."

"Let's see rock appears, rock stays on ground until someone moves it. Rock gets crushed or dissolves. Yes. Sounds like a very interesting." Lay-Lay said sarcastically.

"HELP!" Sarah runs into the room with Elrond close behind and behind Elrond was a nazgul with toilet paper.

Sarah jumped over Sam's desk and runs out of the room with the two close behind.

The entire class just stared like: o.O

"Okay to think that wasn't the only weird thing that happened today." A-A said.

"You honestly thought this day was going to be normal?" I asked.

"No…"

"What happened in your class?" I asked.

"Let's see…Gimli was running in the class a few minutes late with Legolas close behind. He was waving a camera in the air.

Legolas gave him a wedgie over the eyes.

Gimli ran around in circles until he crashed into a wall.

Then he fell unconscious. Legolas took the camera and smashed it then left." Lay-Lay said who over-heard the question.

"Ouch! That wedgie would've hurt!" I said squeezing my eyes shut.

"Girls! No talking in my class! Would you act this disrespectfully to Tom Bombadil?"

I smiled evilly.

"Win-win what did you do?" Ra-Ra asked.

"Something bad enough to send him to Arwen." I answered simply.

"No talking! Now as I was saying. We will be learning about the rock cycle."

A rock came out if nowhere and hit him in forehead.

"Rocks don't like you gossiping about them." Mar-Mar said.

"I'm not gossiping about them, I'm telling you about them."

"That's gossiping. My mommy said I'm not suppose to gossip.

"MASTER FRODO! THESE GIRLS ARE DRIVING ME INSANE!"

Sam didn't bother opening the door he just took it down with him.

A few minutes later Sam came flying back with Frodo hanging by his wrist.

"These girls…they're Sauron's minions. They reek of evil and pranking!"

All five of us were sitting there.

I swore we had a halo and devil horns on our heads.

"Come on Sam they're innocent like little bunny rabbits!"

He pats Mar-mar on the head who tried to bite his hand off.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Frodo as we know has bad experiences of body parts getting bitten off.

He was running down the hall followed by Gollum chucking raw fish around the school.

"Fine…we won't learn about the rock cycle. We will learn about magnates." He takes a giant magnate from the closet.

"No where to find metal…?"

The desks were wooden so he couldn't use them.

At that moment, my braces glistened in the sun.

"METAL!"

He slowly starts to approach my mouth the with magnate.

"No if you do that I SWEAR I will kill you!"

I cover my mouth and move away quickly.

"Come on it's just an experiment!" Sam griped.

"I know It'll work!" I shouted.

Just then the bell rang.

Sam threw the magnate on the floor and crossed his arms.

Thank goodness.

Time for history.

~LOTR~

"Hello class I'm Gandalf. Today we'll learn about the history of campfires."

"Wow that sounds almost as exciting as the rock cycle we were going to learn in science." Lay-Lay said sarcastically.

Gandalf glared at her and continued talking.

Campfires began in…"

"GANDY! Did you sing "The campfire song" song from Sponge Bob?" Mar-Mar shouted.

"I know no such madness!"

"What? You don't know 'The campfire song' song?" Chase shouted.

"You don't know what you're missing out!" A-A added.

"You're not suppose wear hats in school!" Marty said out of the blue.

"Well I'm special."

"If you don't know 'The campfire song' song, I'll just sing for you."

I grab a random guitar that was just randomly laying around.

"Let's gather around the campfire and sing our campfire song.

Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song,

And if you don't think that we can sing it faster than you're wrong.

But It'll help if you just sing along…"

"Enough of this madness! ENOUGH! *ahem* now where was I…?"

"You were just about to tell us about campfires…" Ra-Ra started.

"Yes! Yes that's it! Until Miss Snow broke into song."

"A stalker! He knows my name!"

I jump from my seat and start running around the class!

"Campfires were made to keep people warm…soon they found out they could be used to cook food… WINTER SIT DOWN AND REFRAIN FROM TALKING AND DOING WEIRD SOUNDS AND SHOUTINGT!" Gandalf roared.

OO! "Okay…" I quickly sat down.

"Fish was the first food they learned to cook over fire…"

Just then, a raw fish went flying through the door and hit Gandalf in the head.

One second later, Gollum came running in the room still chucking raw fish.

"Fissssssssshhhhhhes! Everyone needsssssss fisssssssshhhhhhhhhes!"

He jumps on Gandalf's shoulders and shoved a raw fish in his mouth before jumping out the door.

That was followed by Aragorn and Pippin with war make-up running passed the classroom with tranquillizer guns.

"GET HIM!" Aragorn roared.

Gandalf thunked his head on the desks.

"I really hate it when those two have free periods together." He mumbled.

"Now as I was saying-" "RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!"

"NO!"

Gandalf fell into a heap on the floor.

"It's okay Gandy. I'll give you pie."

With that Ra-Ra and the others ran out of the room.

As we walked to the cafeteria, we saw Elrond holding Sarah who was tied up in toilet paper.

I guess they finally caught up with her.

Who cares.

What will happen in lunch?

Read at your own risk!

~LOTR~

Author's notes: Here is chapter four.

Hope it's funny enough!


	5. Lunch with new teachers

Lord of the rings academy: chapter 5

Authors notes: Hey peoples thanks for waiting for chapter 5.

Your patents has been rewarded.

Here is chapter 5 which is full of humor.

Enjoy.

~LOTR~

We sat at our usual place in the cafeteria.

We ate our subs and talked.

"What was the weirdest thing that happened to you so far?" Lay-Lay asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Hmmm… it's a tie between holding Legolas in the bridal state first period and Sam trying attract my braces to a magnate."

"Why did you-"

"Don't ask."

"Beep, beep, beep."

Mar-Mar was moving her sub side to side.

"Marty _what_ in middle earth are you doing?" Ra-Ra asked.

"They're called 'subs' aren't they?"

Mara thunked her head.

"Hey ladies."

I turn around to see…gasp!

Captain Jack Sparrow from _Pirates of the Caribbean._

"Okay is that Jack Sparrow?" I ask not turning around.

"Either that or Aragorn's been watching the movies." A-A said.

"Nope! It's him!" I said turning around.

"I thought this was a LOTR school?" Lay-Lay stated.

"Not anymore!"

"Oooooohhhhhhhh crud!" I mumbled.

"I'm gonna teach math after lunch with that short curly-haired…"

"Frodo. His name is Frodo." Ra-Ra said.

Of course. I knew that…Will!"

Will Turner appeared with a giant box.

"Can someone (grunt) help me with this box?(Gasp)"

"Sure!"

I stand up and throw the box on my shoulders like it was nothing.

There was a few moments of silence.

"Pardon me while I hide my face for a few months."

He was about to head out until Jack grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Now Will. Show the friendly girl where the classroom is."

"Ha! Friendly? My foot!" I laughed.

"Fine… this way."

Will reluctantly walked down the hall with me at his tail.

We didn't say anything as we walked.

Finally we found Frodo's class…with no Frodo.

I plopped the junk at the empty desk at the other side of the room.

"There!"

I was about to leave the room until I saw a streak of lightning pass me.

Actually that was Aragorn.

"PIPPIN! Give me back my Montréal Canadians shirt!"

"No! Toronto forever!"

"Ooooooookaaaaaaaayyyyyyyy…." I trailed off and continued heading back down to that cafeteria.

I finally got back in one piece.

Aragorn finally caught up with Pippin.

Poor Pippin was hanging by his ankles covered in fish.

"Gollum! Oh Gollum! I got fishes for you."

"Help me! Help!" Pippin wailed.

"Fishessssssss! Give me my fishesssss!"

Pippin screamed so loudly that the windows shook and broke.

"Ha ha ha! That'll teach you to diss Montréal! Mwahahahahaha!"

"Since when did they become hockey fans?" A-A asked me as I walked over to my table.

"Dunno. What'd I miss?"

"Not much." Ra-Ra said.

"What do you mean 'not much'?" I asked.

"Wellll….. Mar-Mar took a yellow ring pop, put on foot on the table and acted like Sauron. She was like Mwahahaha! One ring to rule them all! Poor Frodo was watching! He passed out!"

"MARTY!" I shouted.

"What?" She asked in a small voice.

"That makes three teachers that passed out today! Three!"

"She scared them that much?" Lay-Lay asked.

"Well I helped with one and two." I confessed.

"Legolas, Tom Bombadil and Frodo."

"So _that's_ what happened to Tom!"

The bell rang for lunch to end.

It was time for math.

With Jack and Frodo as our teachers who knew how this will turn out.

~LOTR~

Authors notes: I got writers block so I wrote whatever I could.

Hope you enjoy it.


	6. BUSTED! in math

Lord of the rings academy: chapter 6

Authors notes: Here is chapter 6.

Will meets Legolas.

Yep this is gonna be interesting.

triplethreat123 gave me an idea on what should happen when those two collide.

Therefore I dedicate that section to triplethreat123.

Enjoy.

~LOT~

" I Snatched the chest from Will and headed towards the boat…"

I clasped my hands over my ears and thunked my head on my desk.

We had been listening two Captain Jack Sparrows stories for fifty minutes straight.

I much rather have done math.

That's saying something 'cause it's my least favorite subject.

Yes that's how bad J-CAPTAIN Jack Sparrows stories was. He liked being called that long name.

It was a double period of math then E.L.A.

As I was in my thoughts, Jack switched stories about near-death experiences.

"Those native people where just about to cook me over a fire!"

Marty was the only one who seemed interested.

"*Gasp* Were you killed?" she asked.

"Sadly yes. But I lived!"

Mar-Mar sighed.

Lay-Lay and I just raised an eyebrow and exchanged looks.

I felt a tap on my back.

I turn around to see A-A and Ra-Ra holding a family-sized bag of Bugles tm.

Frodo was asleep with his head back, his mouth opened and was snoring softly.

I imminently knew what they were planning to do.

A-A, Ra-Ra and I smiled evilly.

Ra-Ra took and bugle and threw it.

It missed the mouth.

I was next to try, I missed.

A-A missed too.

That went on for about ten minutes before Lay-Lay noticed.

"Give me a bugle." She whispered.

She took one and threw it.

It hit Frodo's shoulder.

The 'competition' continued until I finally was the one who got it in.

That was twenty minutes later.

By that time he was covered in bugles from head to toe.

It must've went down the throat a little because Frodo jumped out of the chair and ran around the classroom coughing.

Captain Jack hit the hobbit on the back.

The bugle went flying out and fell on the ground in front of him.

The coughing stopped and the hobbit was gasping for air.

"Thanks I needed that."

"No problem little buddy."

He looked at Frodo more closely.

"Why are you covered in those pointy-chip-things?" He asked taking one off.

"I-I don't know."

Frodo took one and ate it.

"Mmmm. These are actually pretty good."

"Nevertheless the master mind almost chocked you. WHO THREW THE CHIP-THING INTO MIDGETS MOUTH OVER HERE!" Captain J. shouted.

That's his new nick-name.

Much shorter then Captain Jack Sparrow.

"I'm not a midget!" Frodo shot back.

"Buddy you're shorter then that dwarf over there!"

Captain J pointed at Gimli who was randomly walking passed that door at that moment.

"Yo." He greeted as he passed the door.

"…"

"I rest my case." Captain J said.

"I will say it again! WHO THREW THE-"

"I did just shut-up already!" I said pleaded while standing up.

For some odd reason, nobody seemed surprised.

"GO TO THE OFFICE AND FACE ULIMATE DEATH!"

OO! "Okay…"

I quickly raced out of the classroom and towards the office.

~LOTR~

I stood at the secretary desk waiting for Eowyn to notice me.

She was writing something.

"Hellos Eowyn watcha writing?" I asked randomly.

"A love letter."

That's how out of it she musta been.

"Isn't Aragorn married?" I asked.

"Not him I'm through with him. This one's for Legolas."

o.O "…okayyyyyyyyy….." I trailed off.

Her head snapped up.

She finally realized what she revealed.

She lashed out and grabbed my arms and clutched them tightly.

"You…must…promise…never…to…say…what…you…just…heard."

By that time she was shacking me violently.

"Alright alright! Just stop shacking me!" I screeched.

Eowyn stopped looked at me and smiled.

I was too dizzy to anticipate on what she was going to do.

She hugged me…tightly.

"Can't…breath…"

I could literally feel my face turning blue.

Eowyn realizing that she was suffocating me released me.

I collapsed on the ground gasping for air.

I stood up with my position lopsided.

"Oops sorry." She patted me on the head.

"What are you here for again?"

NOW she asks me.

"I got sent down from math class."

"From doing what?"

"Shooting bugles in Frodo's mouth while he was asleep."

Eowyn laughed so hard she fell into a heap on the floor.

"Lord Elrond (laughs) will be with you (snickers) in a moment. (giggle.)

I slowly nod.

As I sat in the nearest seat, I accidently kicked over a trumpet.

"Stupid trumpet! It's always in the way." I heard Thranduil mumble.

"Can I have it?"

"Be my guest just get rid of it!"

"Yay!"

~LOTR~

I waited, waited and waited some more.

Legolas walked in with a pile of papers.

I peaked down the hall.

Will was coming this direction!

I took my trusty video camera out of my school bag.

Some moments are meant to be captured on tape and this was one of them.

Will was carrying a stack of books.

Legolas turned around and he was nose-to-nose with Will.

They both shrieked like school girls.

Will through the books in the air which came down on them like rain.

Two encyclopaedias landed on their heads knocking them out.

Eowyn went ballistic and called for Arwen.

I couldn't keep the viewers waiting.

I positioned the camera perfectly before a blew the loudest and most off-key note.

Will and Legolas at up at the same speed and hit their heads against each other and fell back down.

Legolas slowly sat up again.

There was a purple bruise forming on his forehead.

Will sat up moments later.

"Wow. You're pretty good-looking!" They both said at once.

Arwen was putting ice one their bumps.

"I don't say that to everyone." Legolas added.

True.

Legolas saying that to someone other than himself was a sight to behold.

But then again that as himself.

Still it was a once-in-a-lifetime moment.

Luckily I caught it on camera.

Because of all the noise, Thranduil and Celeborn a.k.a the counsellor were standing in the middle of the office.

"Lord Elrond will see you now." Eowyn said who finally calmed down.

I was wondering why El-Lord Elrond didn't come out of his office.

I stopped the recording of the camera.

I slipped it in my bag so no one would know what I did.

I was still clutching the trumpet.

On Lord Elrond's door, there was a sign that read: _Abandon all hope ye who enters here._

I ignored that and entered into final death.

~LOTR~

The room was dark and dismal.

I my eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light.

There was Elrond with his back facing me, asleep with his feet up on the desk.

No wonder why he didn't hear anything.

Instead of being a normal person and tapped his shoulder a took out the trumpet and blew as hard as I could.

"BBBLLLAAARRRPPP!"

"!"

I swear Elrond must've flown ten feet off the ground.

I sat in a chair and smiled broadly.

Lord Elrond glared at me hard as he recovered.

"Why are you here?" He asked in a voice shacking with rage.

"I was being a bad girl." I said simply.

"Yes I know that! Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you sent down here?"

"I like pie."

Lord Elrond roared and went to a sheet of paper on the wall beside me.

Even though it was dark, I could read the directions clearly.

_Personal stress removal follow directions._

_#1: Put paper on hard surface._

_#2: Put one hand on each side of paper._

_#3: Bang head at center circle._

_#4: Repeat so until stress is gone._

Elrond hit his head for half an hour straight.

Finally he sat back down.

"NOW WHAT DID YOU DO?"

The bell rang.

"Oh time for E.L.A.! See ya!"

I ran out of the office to my next destination.

Lord Elrond meanwhile was using the _stress removal_ once again.

~LOTR~

Authors notes: This is my longest and funniest chapter yet.

Be nice about your reviews.

This took a long time to finish.


	7. BAD in ELA and CPR at work

LOTR academy: Chapter 7

Authors notes: Hey my peeps so sorry this came late.

I had to finish two overdue stories.

Now I can continue writing this and my pokémon one!

Yay!

~LOTR~

I rocked back and forth on my chair waiting for Galadriel to enter in the classroom.

She was already fifteen minutes late.

"Hello class."

"Yikes!"

"CRASH!"

"I'm alright!" I call from the floor.

I held a thumbs-up.

Galadriel glared at me as a regained position.

"What is your name?" she asked in her mystical voice.

"Billy Bob Joe Jenkins." I answer.

"No it's Winter Snow. You are fifth-teen years old and born on January 23 1997 at Malvern Pennsylvania."

OO!

"Ah! Stalker in the house!" I screamed as I ran around the classroom.

"Technically it's stalker in the school Win-Win." Lay-Lay corrected.

"Ah! Stalker in the school!" I corrected myself while still running.

"Galadriel what is going on in here? I'm try-" "CRASH!"

I crashed into Legolas who walked through the door right when I was passing it.

"Winter what in Middle-Earth are you doing?"

"_How _in Middle-Earth do you know my name?" I demanded.

I gasped loudly.

"Ah! Legolas acquired Galadriel powers!" I shrieked.

I began running around the classroom again.

"What's my name Elfy with shiny hair?" Mar-Mar asked with big eyes.

"Marta." He answered simply.

"He knows my name!"

Mar-Mar curled in a ball and rolled back and forth on the ground while I was still freaking out.

As I passed Legolas, he grabbed the collar of my shirt stopping me dead in my tracks.

Galadriel in the meanwhile was using the _Stress removal_.

I guess Elrond suggested it to other teachers.

Legolas carried me to the hall and plopped my down.

"Go to the office!"

"It wasn't my fault! Galadriel was using creepy mind-reading powers on me!" I pouted.

"Winter…"

"Don't call me that! I hate that name! Win-Win is way better."

"If I call you Win-Win will you go the office?"

"No."

Legolas sighed heavily.

"Listen Win-Win do I have to drag you?"

I sat down and held out my arm.

"Drag me."

Legolas face palmed but dragged me anyways.

~LOTR~

By the time we got to the office on the first floor, Legolas was gasping for air.

I giggled.

"Did I mention I weigh one thirteen?"

Legolas glared at me harder.

He grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!"

I pounded on his back but he didn't put me down.

I could tell that my kicking, hitting and screaming hurt him though.

I could feel him cringing.

That's when I realized something.

Elves have hearing like five-thousand times better than humans.

I took a deep breath and screamed this banshee-like high-pitched scream that would've hurt the human ears.

Legolas screamed in pain and covered his ears and I rolled off his shoulders and landed on the ground with a great "THUNK"!

I didn't waste any time.

I took off running down the hall with Legolas close behind me.

I tripped over a stray shoe in the hall and fell.

Before I impacted the ground, Legolas scooped me up and carried me like I football.

He walked right back in the office and threw me on a chair.

"Make sure that # %* girl gets what's coming!" Legolas shouted.

o.O "Elves aren't suppose to swear." I said in a baby-like voice.

"Well this one #$%^&* does!"

OO!

"Legolas is so dreamy when he's mad." Eowyn said sighing.

OO? "Okay…"

"Oh yes! Lord Elrond will see you know."

"Thanks."

I entered into the doom room once again.

~LOTR~

Now here was a familiar scene.

Lord Elrond's back facing me only in this case he was working on his laptop.

For a guy who was never exposed to electronics, he was using it pretty well.

I imminently regretted thinking that when he shouted: "Computers are things of Mordor."

He slammed his laptop shout and sighed.

"Gimli in a Speedo!" I randomly screamed.

"AAAAUUUUUGGGGHHH!"

Lord Elrond screamed and smashed his head through the laptop knocking himself out cold.

I called Arwen to the office and checked for breathing.

He wasn't breathing…

HE WASN'T BREATHING!"

I pressed on his chest to try and jump-start his heart.

It wasn't working.

"Omigosh…" I groaned.

I shook my head.

I had to do mouth-to mouth CPR.

I had to brace myself.

I was about to kiss a man seven-thousand years my elder.

I tilted his head back, plugged his nose put my mouth against his…and blew.

Arwen saw everything!

Thankfully Elrond started breathing again.

Once he was breathing normally, I fell against the wall traumatized.

Arwen stroked my hair trying to calm me down.

"Don't tell him…" I whispered.

"Not a word."

"What happened?" Elrond groaned.

The bell rang talk about perfect timing.

I raced out of there as fast as I could.

~LOTR~

"Win-Win you look traumatized. What happened?" Ra-Ra asked as we left the main building.

My eyes were still wide open.

"I-I had to do mouth-to-mouth on Elrond."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" They screamed.

"Stupid Legolas it's all his fault!"

I smiled evilly.

"Win-Win what are you planning to do?" A-A asked.

I dig through my bag and pull a bottle of bright fuchsia hair-dye that was randomly in there.

"I gonna do a switcheroo with Legolas's shampoo." I smiled evilly.

~LOTR~

"_Who _are those girls?" Elrond asked as he watched us out the window.

"That's Winter Snow, Marta Hayes, April James, Mara LeBlanc and Layla Smith." Galadriel said pointing to each one of us.

"Give me more information on…Winter."

"No problem."

LOTR~

I stopped running when I felt a familiar tingling feeling in my brain.

I look towards the office window.

Galadriel was using her mindreading powers on me again.

I smiled evilly.

I imagined Gimli on a beach in a Speedo dancing to the song: _I'm sexy and I know it_.

I heard screams from the office.

I laughed Sauron's laugh and joined my friends.

"Galadriel was using her mind-reading powers on me again." I told them when they asked what's up.

I told them what I imagined.

They nearly died.

Even Mar-Mar got it conserving the following.

We raced to Legolas's dorm room and I unlocked his room with a bobby pin.

I replaced his shampoo with the dye.

I couldn't wait to have my revenge.

~LOTR~

Authors notes: I was hyper when I was writing this.

Poor me…had to kiss Elrond…


	8. Prank in affect!

LOTR academy: chapter 8

Authors notes: Hey guys I'm back with another awesome chapter.

Poor poor Legolas.

I'm such a bad girl sometimes.

*smiles evilly*

Legolas: _Sometimes?_

Can it Elf boy!

On with the story.

~LOTR~

"AAAAARRRRRRGGGGG!"

Legolas's scream suddenly woke me from my dreams.

I leapt out of bed.

My legs got caught in the sheets and I fell at the foot of the door.

I was on my stomach with my blue comforter on my back.

My messy brown hair covered half my face.

I looked around frantically.

"Who what when where cheese!" I shouted.

"I think Legolas fell for the prank Win-Win." Lay-Lay said yawning as she walked out of her room.

I smiled thinking what we did yesterday.

"Classic." I said softly.

"For a quiet guy he can really scream." Ra-Ra pointed out.

"I don't care. I wonder what Leggy looks like with pink hair?" A-A said thoughtfully.

"We're all begging to find out." I smirked.

"Where's Mar-Mar?" I asked suddenly realizing that she wasn't with us.

"Still asleep," Ra-Ra replied with a yawn.

"Does anyone have a fire hose in handy?" A-A asked jokingly.

"Oh!"

I get up from the ground with my comforter still on the ground and head towards my window.

I pull out a giant blue hose (my favorite color).

"You have a fire hose at your window Win-Win?" Lay-Lay asked raising an eyebrow.

"Actually it was there when we moved here. This one's unique. You can control what water comes out."

"Cool!" all three of them said in unison.

I walked towards Mar-Mar's room with the others tip-toed behind me.

"Full blast." I said pressing a button.

"WHOOSH"

Water shot out of it like a cannon and hit Marty in the face!

"Ah! Cold!"

She jumped ten feet off her bed and ran down the hall.

There was a sudden splash.

We all ran towards the bathroom.

There was Mar-Mar head-first in the toilet bowl.

We all laugh and high-five each other.

~LOTR~

We were enjoying our breakfast of Chocolate lucky charms when Legolas entered with a black hat on his head with his hair tucked inside.

When he passed us, I couldn't help but laugh.

He stopped dead in his tracks and walked back to the table where he heard the snickering.

He placed his hands on his hips and looked at me sternly.

"Where you the one who switched the shampoo with dye?"

He points to his hat.

I gave a smug smile and shrugged my shoulders.

"How'd you get in? Gimli said nothing on Middle-Earth would open that door but the key itself."

"But this isn't Middle-Earth it's Earth and we can do a lot more things." Lay-Lay said matter-of-factly.

"So you made a duplicate of the key?"

"No that would be too much money. Instead I did something cheaper. The power of a bobby pin! Da da da!"

I did a Super-Man pose on the cafeteria table.

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"What was _their_ part in it?"

"We were just bystanders. We love to see Win-Win in action." A-A said with a smile.

Legolas rolled his eyes.

"Out of all the girls you girls are the worst!" I heard him mumble.

"We know!" all of us said in unison.

Legolas face palmed and went in line.

"So what'd you have first?" Ra-Ra asked me.

We only have science, history, E.L.A and math together.

Those poor teachers.

They had to deal with all five of us.

"Okay…music with Haldir, gym with Faramir, computer with Boromir…blah blah blah."

The bell rang for school to start.

Ra-Ra, A-A and Lay-Lay headed for the direction of Elvish while Mar-Mar and I headed off for Music.

~LOTR~

"Marta! Wake-up!" Haldir shouted.

Mar-Mar was sound asleep at her stand.

Bad Marty!

Haldir takes a tuba and blows in her ear until his face went purple.

Mar-Mar was still snoring away.

"Perhaps I could be of assistance to you." Gandalf suggested.

He 'just happening' was to be walking passed the door at that exact moment.

Gandalf took his staff and whacked Marty in the head. Hard.

She didn't wake up.

"Hey Mar-Mar! There's a flying chocolate pie outside the window." I whispered in her ear.

"Where? Where?"

Her head shot up faster than light itself.

"Sorry, you missed it."

"Awww…."

Haldir: OO!

Gandalf: (Face palms)

Gandalf walked out of the class not saying a word.

Haldir cursed in elvish and continued.

He was teaching about the piano.

Like I didn't know.

I knew how to play George Winston's Longing/love.

That song was rated N.E in my book.

That stands for not easy.

Anyways Haldir was blabbing on for half an hour than finally he actually reveals the piano.

"One you master the keys you can play songs like this."

He plays 'Twinkle twinkle little star' with one hand.

I thunked my head on the wooden table beside me.

"Or you could play song like this."

I play 'Longing/love' on the piano.

O.o "Go to the office."

"Nobody like my playing." I mumble as I walked out the door.

~LOTR~

I waited and waited and waited _and_ waited.

"Lord Elrond will see you know for the umpteenth time." Eowyn announced.

I waved as I entered in the room.

This time Elrond was facing me.

I guess he wised up on why he shouldn't face his back when I'm entering.

Seriously it's bad etiquette.

There was a white bandage wrapped around where his headband once was from yesterday's incident.

I shivered as that bandage flashbacked on what I did to save Lord Elrond's life…

"Miss Snow why are you here again?" Elrond asked.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

Arwen kept her word and didn't tell…yet.

"Dunno."

"You must know."

"I get short term memory loss."

Suddenly completely out of the blue Denethor brought down the door, screaming and waving a torch around.

I ducked under Elrond's desk.

I knew the consequences of Denethor with fire.

It's simple physics.

Denethor+Fire= death and destruction.

Boromir and Faramir came running in three seconds later.

"Father father calm down it's time for you medication." Boromir said trying to hold his psychopathic father down.

Faramir meanwhile was holding a glass of water and trying to shack two pills on his hand feverishly.

He shoved the pills in Denethor's mouth followed by the pouring of water.

A few minutes later he was looking back in reality.

"Huh? What happened? Where am I?"

Boromir who was literally thanking god collapsed against the wall.

Denethor suddenly realized he was still holding the torch.

He screamed like a little girl and chucked across the room on Elrond's chair.

Lord Elrond and Denethor were running around the room screaming like maniacs while the room was barely ablaze.

The two crashed into each other knocking each other out thus ending the spaz attacks.

Faramir poured the rest of the water on the tiny flame putting it out.

I meanwhile had to get back to class.

All I was wondering was how to explain this to Haldir.


	9. Gym and computor: Enter Christi

LOTR academy: Chapter 9

Authors notes: Hey peoples. I was at acting camp and will be for the next two weeks so I won't be able to get much done.

Sorry for the inconvenience.

~animegirl3210~

~LOTR~

I was in the girls changing room changing into my gym clothes.

I put on my black P.I.N.K T-shirt and white shorts.

P.I.N.K stands for: _Pretty, intelligent, natural and kind._

It was a pervious girls program we had at my old school and hopefully I would get Arwen and Eowyn get it started at this school.

I doubt Leggy would use those four words to describe me though.

I walked in the gym with Mar-Mar close behind me and my new friend Christi.

Faramir was busy pulling kids down from the rock-climbing wall to notice.

"Now this is your first gym class. Allow me to go over some rules."

"Oh what is this?"

Marty ran to, yes the climbing wall.

"No get off of that!"

He pulled Marty down.

"Rule #1: Don't go on any equipment without my permission. #2: Don't act crazy in any way…"

Mar-Mar, Christi and I turn to leave.

"Where are _you _girls going?"

Obviously he hadn't been warned about us.

"We're crazy. I'll probably get sent to the office." I stated the obvious.

Faramir looked at us oddly before yelling at us to get back with the other kids.

"Just saying."

"Rule #3: Listen to instructions. Rule #4: No wandering off. Rule #5: Do not touch anything without my permission Rule #6: Obey rules number 1,2,3, 4 and five. Now any questions?"

"Yes what is this thingy?"

Christi took an arrow and shot it out the window; and it hit a bird in flight.

Obviously she had experiences with the bow and arrow before but decided to have fun with Faramir.

Good people become bad people when they hang out with me.

So sad…

Faramir buried his face in his hands.

"Remember rules #5 and 6?"

"Always eat cheese and scream as loud as you can." She answered.

"No! Don't touch anything without my permission and obey all the rules!"

Mar-Mar tilted her head.

Ssshhh!

She's thinking!

Don't interrupt her or face severe consequences.

"Hey if a tomato is a fruit then isn't ketchup a smoothie?" she randomly shouted out.

"A tomato _is_ a fruit butch!" Christi told her.

"Omigosh then we have but putting smoothies on our food! Alert the great scientists! We have made a fantastic discovery!"

She began running around the gym at amazing speeds.

Christi and I smiled evilly.

Christi and Lay-Lay are my partners in crime and believe me they do a good job at it.

The bell rang.

Class was over.

I grabbed Marty and we headed for the showers.

Boromir's class:

"Turn on you computer of Sauron!"

Boromir must've been pounding on the computer for twenty minutes trying to turn it on.

"Do you think we should tell him?" I whispered to Christi.

"Nah let him out figure it out by himself." She whispered back.

"AAAAUUUGGGG!"

Boromir was ready to toss the computer out the window.

"Aaahhhh! No! Boromir! Put the computer down!"

Boromir was as confused as the Hulk after his transformation.

"Good boy, good boy put the computer down…"

Christi being the good friend she is, helped me with the psychotic Boromir.

Boromir unbelievably listened to us.

"Now press the little button on the side…there! All is right with the world." I finished.

"Um…thank-you girls.. you may *ahem* return to your seats."

Boromir tugged his collar as he talked to us.

The bell rang.

What would tech be like?

No one knows…

Authors notes: Sorry this chapter is so short. Anyways hope you like it.


	10. Gimli the Ginger

LOTR academy: chapter 10

Authors notes: Whoop whoop!

Double digits!

I'm getting good at this!

YAY!

Enjoy.

~LOTR~

"Hello kids I'm Gimli and I'll be your tech teacher."

"Whoopie."

"Did I detect sarcasm in your attitude Winter?"

"Seriously! How does everyone know my name?"

"Who wouldn't! After getting sent three times to the office in two days and dying Legolas's hair pink you've become a little celebrity in this school."

"You dyed Legolas's hair pink?!" Christi exclaimed.

"Guilty as charged."

"Elladan and Elrohir want to see you after class." Gimli told me.

"The best pranksters in lotr by fanfiction?"

I jumped up and squealed.

"What's fanfiction?" Gimli asked.

"Something. You'll find out later."

Christi was looking at Gimli with that evil smile.

Even though I just met her today, Christi's evil thoughts were as easy to read like an open book if you knew the way her mind works.

In this case she was thinking up an evil prank.

"Hey Win-Win why don't you and I…psss pssss psssss!"

"Oooooohhhhhhhh! That's a good one! I like the way your mind works  
Christi."

"Thank-you!"

I bend over to Marty and whisper something in her ear.

"GINGER!" Mar-Mar shrieked and pointed at Gimli.

"Ginger?"

Gimli ran the word through his head a couple times.

How could he be in relation to plant?

Meanwhile Mar-Mar was running around the room screaming like a banshee.

The class didn't take long to catch up on what was going on and decided to join in being the generous souls they were.

Some were screaming around with Marty and others were jumping on the tables.

Christi and I jumped from our chairs and held each other pretending to be scared.

"Ginger! You gots no soul!" Christi said dramatically.

The only person who was acting normal was Penelope.

That evil piece of cheese.

"I don't think you're a ginger." She said sweetly.

"Who wants your opinion?" I shouted.

"I do!" Gimli shouted.

"Who cares what you want!" I shouted back.

"Who wouldn't want my opinion? Not many people are blessed with my beauty, my talent, my popularity and my humble personality."

I snickered quietly with Christi.

"I've seen snob factories humbler than you." Christi.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then try and find something nice about Winter."

"You said what now?"

Yes I was day-dreaming.

Don't interrupt me all those who fear your life.

"_Is_ there anything nice to say about Winter?"

"Shut-up ginger!" Christi shot back.

"Let's see…"

Penelope inspects me.

"You have nice hair and a cute face but then you can never expect to be as pretty as me."

"How considerate of you." I said sarcastically.

"What is a 'ginger'?" Gimli shouted at the top of his lungs.

"You!" I said simply.

"Red hair, green eyes and freckles."

Gimli got closer to Mar-Mar who was standing on top of a computer.

"NO! GINGER! EEK! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Mar-Mar was screaming a scream that even a banshee we run away to hiding.

"Marty's afraid of gingers." I said again.

"I'M NOT A FREAKIN' GINGER!"

"Tell that to the ginger clan."

Christi pointed to the door where a boy ginger and a girl ginger were standing with a clip-bored.

"Hey dude. You have officially named a 'ginger' join the ginger clan now!" the boy ginger announced.

"All you have to do is fill out this survey and be a world-class ginger forever!" the girl ginger shouted.

The boy ginger handed Gimli a paper that said: _'Be a ginger. No souls forever.'_

Gimli crumpled the piece of paper up, ate it and swallowed it.

Then he slammed the door in the gingers faces.

"Gimli! Just because you don't have a soul doesn't mean you can hurt people also without a soul!" I scolded him.

"I'm not a-never mind! Let's just get back to work."

The bell rang.  
We raced out of there like a stampede of elephants!

Ehehehehehehe!

Elephants…stampede…poor Gimli.

~LOTR~

Authors notes: Hey peoples.

I'm getting a lot more work done know.

Your patients is being rewarded.


	11. The great toliet infiltration!

LOTR academy: Chapter 11

Animegirl3210: Yes!

You will whiteness our greatest prank yet!

The great toilet infiltration!

Prepare to laugh your face off!

~LOTR~

That lunch I introduced Christi to the gang.

They took a sudden liking to her especially Lay-Lay.

She liked her evil mind for pranking.

Oh man the things we could pull together.

Marty gave her the name Ris-Ris.

Yes everyone in our group must have a nickname.

We had the last three periods together.

That's when our powers were at their peak.

Poor poor Captain Jack Sparrow and Will _and_ Frodo.

The bell rang for lunch to finish.

We all walk together to the math room

As we walked towards the math room, we saw Mr. Cotton and his parrot.

I knew how much Captain J hated Parrots.

I smiled evilly.

"Mr. Cotton! Can I borrow your parrot?"

"Sure jus' bring' em back to me!"

"We will."

The parrot nuzzled against my head.

"Looks like the bird's takin' a liking to you girl!"

I smirk.

"He'll like me a lot after this."

I hid the bird in my bag.

"Winter why are you and ye friends late?" Captain J asked me.

"Don't call me Winter! Call me Win-Win!" I pouted.

"Whatever Sally."

I rolled my eyes.

"Jack! It's Winter!" Will corrected.

Will's eyes suddenly widen.

"Her name starts with the same letter as my name!" Will stupidly exclaimed.

"Thank-you for pointing that out captain obvious!" A-A said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm the only captain here!" Captain Jack Sparrow shouted.

Frodo rolled his eyes.

I walked over to the desk and slightly open my bag.

"Shhhhh!" I whispered to the parrot.

"Today class we will be working on the circumference of the circle. Like rings!"

He held up his fingers which were covered in rings.

Frodo went deathly pale for obvious reasons.

I held up my hand.

"Yes Winter?"

I scowled.

"*sigh* Win-Win?"

I smile.

"I can't understand this work!"

Lie!

I learned this stuff at my old school.

"We just started."

"I know but math is my worst subject. I need help. Even before the work begins."

Captain J sighed heavily.

In defeat, he walked over to my desk to help me.

"What do you need to be explained."

"Well…why is it always circles that are used with pi? I mean…"

As I babbled on and on, I moved the bag underneath his loose white shirt.

For some odd reason it wasn't tucked in his pants like it usually was.

I kicked the bag stiffly.

The bird came flying out and went into his shirt.

He was running around screaming like a little girl trying to get the bird out.

That didn't work.

In fact, it somehow went down his pants.

Now Captain J was dancing around the classroom.

Will being the generous soul he is just sits there laughing.

Frodo was in a heap on the floor.

Captain J cursed aloud while trying to find _some_ way to get the bird out of his pants.

Half an hour went by before he got the bird out of his pants and that was half hour of entertainment.

" #$% pigeon!" of his pants

The parrot flew out of the classroom in search of Mr. Cotton.

It took Captain J fifteen more minutes to get over the experience of have the bird in his pants.

"Now…as I was saying…"

"RRRIIINNNGGG!"

The bell rang to mark the beginning of E.L.A for the last two periods.

We raced outa there like a stampede of angry elephants.

E.L.A.

"Welcome! We're Elladan and Elrohir. Since Galadriel is still in therapy with Celeborn due to some 'evil thoughts' she's read, we will be your E.L.A teachers for today." Elrohir greeted.

I slapped my forehead.

Those two wanted to meet to meet me during lunch.

"Instead of teaching E.L.A, we will teach you how to do a perfect prank." Elladan added.

"You look like evil-eyebrows-person!" Mar-Mar jumped from her chair and shrieked.

"Yeah about that. That's actually evil-eyebrows-person's sons." Ra-Ra said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Mar-Mar gasped.

"I thought they were girls!" Marty exclaimed stupidly.

"Is she stupid?" Elladan asked the obvious question.

"No, just Mar-Mar." Lay-Lay said simply.

The twins looked at Mar-Mar like she was a mutated cookie with a unibrow.

But it was Marty so it was easy to understand.

"Okay as I was saying. We will teach you how to pull off master pranks. Obviously the person who unlocked Legolas's door with a bobby pin and switched his shampoo with pink hair-dye doesn't need lessons." Elladan looked particularly at me.

I smile evilly.

"But of course they could never be as evil-minded as us." Elrohir added.

A-A raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that? Win-Win her was the one who sent Galadriel into therapy."

She pats me on the back.

"What did you think of?"

The twins were looking at me with full curiosity.

"Gimli on the beach in a speedo dancing to the song:_ I'm sexy and I know it_." I answered.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!"

The twins were on the floor shrieking and screaming.

Lord Elrond walked into that precise moment with Galadriel close behind.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Go to the office! No cookie tonight for your supper!"

The twins wailed as Elrond carried them out like footballs.

"Hello class. I was in therapy trying to get over Winter's evil though."

"Yes we know! No need for it to be repeated!" Ris-Ris shouted.

"Do not shout at the teacher!"

"CAN I GO TO THE FOUTAIN AND GET SOME WATER?" I shouted.

"I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" Ra-Ra shouted at her.

"WHAT ARE WE LEARNING TODAY?" A-A joined in.

"WE WERE LEARNING HOW YO PULL A PERFECT PRANK!" Lay-Lay yelled loudly.

"I LIKE CHEESE!" Mar-Mar screamed so loud it broke the windows.

"WHAT DID THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

Christi couldn't resist the urge to shout too.

Galadriel was clearly on her last leg.

"GO TO THE OFFICE! ALL OF YOU!" Galadriel roared.

"E-even me?"

Mar-Mar did her puppy-face.

"GO!"

Galadriel turned freaky green.

Mar-Mat screamed and ran behind me.

"Look what you did you scared her!"

I waved my fist in the air.

"JUST GO TO THE ! #$%^& OFFICE!"

She was so loud that Legolas heard her down the hall.

"Jeez! Elves aren't suppose to swear!" I shouted back in the class room.

Out of the door came a green slime that looked suspiciously like jell-o.

"That level of rage…I bet that she just had a class with Win-Win and her friends." Legolas said thoughtfully.

"Of course she did! The only time when I was _that_ angry was when Pippin ripped off my 'Habs' shirt."

Aragorn looked lovingly at the T-shirt.

"Once you deal with Win-Win, rage will have a new definition. I'm warning you."

~LOTR~

Eowyn looked at all five of us.

"Hiya Win-Win who are your friends?"

"This is Mar-Mar, Ra-Ra, Lay-Lay, A-A and Ris-Ris."

"Why are you here again."

"Shouting." I said simply.

"Win-Win is the only one here who can do stuff to Elrond and get away with it. She once nearly blasted his head off with a trumpet…oh and the time where she did mouth-to-mouth with Elrond…"

"EOWYN!"

"You had to do mouth-to-mouth with Elrond?!" Ris-Ris asked with wide eyes.

"Yes! Not a pleasant experience." I whisper quickly.

"Winter had to do WHAT on me?!"

From the sound of it, Elrond heard it all!

"Mouth-to-mouth CPRT when you 'died'" Mar-Mar said like an innocent child.

Ris-Ris hit Mar-Mar at the back of the head.

"FOOL OF A EOWYN!" I shouted and ran down the hall to find Arwen.

Elrond meanwhile was washing his mouth out with disinfected and iodine.

The bell rang for school to finish.

~LOTR~

I was still angry about Eowyn and Arwen.

Even when I duct-taped Arwen's door shut so she couldn't get out.

"Let's go to the city. I heard a guys still giving things away 'cause he's closing down."

Christi put an arm around my shoulder.

I smile and said 'yes'

~LOTR~

"Sorry girls. All I have is sixty bags of toilet paper."

"Aw…" Ra-Ra sighed.

"Guys I'm getting an idea." I shouted for all to hear.

"One of those ideas where Legolas and Elrond always tells you to ignore?"

Lay-Lay asked.

"Nooooo! (*snort*) YES!"

"How are we going to get all this toilet paper back to the dorms."

"I have psychic powers." I said.

I use my special mind-powers to pick up all bags of toilet paper as we walked down the street.

Five old-ladies fainted, four men had heart attacks. three trucked crashed into poles, to burglars were captured due to surprise and a partridge in a pear tree.

We managed to get back in the dorms unnoticed.

"Okay here's what we're going to do. There are twenty-four bathrooms in the each of the washrooms. These bags have twenty-four rolls each. We're going go in there and infiltrated the toilets. One roll per toilet. When they're panicking, we're going to infiltrate the teachers toilets!"

Everyone was speechless for a minute.

"YEAH!" the all shout in unison.

~LOTR~

At the school:

"Okay! Lay-Lay boys bathrooms! First floors!"

"Aye Captain!"

I hand her four bag.

"Mar-Mar. Girls Bathrooms. First floor."

"Mwahahahahaha!"

I handed her four bags.

"Ris-Ris! Boys bathrooms. Upstairs."

I hand her four bags.

"Ra-Ra. Girls bathrooms. Upstairs."

I handed her four bags.

"A-A . Girls changing rooms. Near gym.

I hander her one bag.

"I'll take over at the boys changing room. A-A and I are gonna split a bag. Flush all the toilets when you're finished and get outa there as fast as you can. Meet in front of my room for phase 2."

"Yes!" they said again in unison.

"We should have a cool name like…Prankstars!" Lay-Lay exclaimed.

We all thought that was a good name.

"1,2,3! Go Prankstars!" we cheered silently.

We all ran to the battle stations.

We quickly tore open the bag and grabbed three groups of four rolls of toilet paper.

I unrolled each roll of toilet paper and shoved it down the toilet.

After it was all finished, I ran in each of the stalls and flushed the toilets.

A-A was finished the same time I was and we raced outa there and to my room.

The rest appeared a few minutes apart.

We heard screams and shouts from the school.

I smirk.

"Phase 1 complete."

We took the rest of the toilet paper up to the fifth, sixth and seventh.

I tried opening the doors of the hallways leading in the dorms.

"Locked. Just as I thought."

I handed everyone a pack of bobby pins.

"Meet me back in my room when you're finished."

I went to the door leading to the hallway of the fifth floor and shoved a towel under the crack of the door.

It didn't take anyone long to 'hack' into the locks and infiltrate the toilets of the teachers.

"Now watch the magic happen!"

~LOTR~

Animegirl3210: That was my most evil prank yet!

Elrond: You're so dead!


	12. Shopping in the real world

LOTR academy: chapter 12

Authors note: Hellos peoples!

Chapter 12 here!

Enjoy!

~LOTR~

When we went to school that morning, there was a large sign on the door.

_School closed until further notice._

_Toilet problem._

_Winter if you're reading this you're DEAD MEAT!_

_Sincerely: Lord Elrond. _

The six of us smirked and high-fived each-other.

No school! We could do whatever we pleased!"

We cheered and raced back to our dorms to watch _Harry Potter _and _The lord of the rings._

We decided to watch _the lord of the rings_ first.

After the fellowship left Rivendell, we hear a knock on the door.

There was Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the four hobbits.

"Hey guys. What are you doing here?" I greeted.

"We're going to a place called "The mall" and we need your help with this peculiar stuff." Aragorn answered.

"We have nothing to do since our toilets got flooded and clogged by toilet paper." Gimli added.

I smirked evilly.

"And you were the cause of that…weren't you."

"Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

Frodo closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"You're so dead when Elrond gets a hold of you." Merry said shaking his head.

I smile again.

"I know. I saw the message."

"But coming back to the point. Can you help us do our shopping?"

We shrug our shoulders.

"Sure we can help." Lay-Lay answered.

"I don't trust you! What are you planning to do?"

Legolas pointed an accusing finger at us.

"Nothing. I'm not planning to do anything weird for once in my fifth-teen years of existence so if anything goes wrong, it's not my fault." I said.

"Why are you coming to us anyway?" Ra-Ra asked.

"You're the only ones we're really familiar with." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Unfortunately…" Legolas mumbled.

"I heard that!"

I used telekinesis to pick up a book and throw it at his head; the book hit him right smack in the forehead.

"Owwww…. How do you do that?"

"I can control things with my mind." I said in my creepy voice.

"So you're like a witch?" Pippin asked nervously.

"No. A Psychic but there's a good possibility that I could be a witch."

Pippin screamed and ran behind Marty for protection.

Bad idea.

Mar-Mar screamed and hid behind Ris-Ris.

"Ris-Ris there's a creepy little man stalking me!"

Christi rolled her eyes.

"Not a stalker. That's Gollum's job."

"True. He proved that in 'The two towers and Return of the king." A-A added.

"We're getting really off topic! So are you coming with us or what?!" Aragorn finally shouted.

"Sure we can help." We all said in unison.

"Great! Let's go in the Station wagon and GO!"

Aragorn was charging for the door.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa wait! Who's gonna be driving that thing?" I shouted.

"I am!" Aragorn said proudly.

"You are?" Gimli raised an eyebrow.

"Of course! I have a licence!"

"That's for fishing!" Legolas shouted; taking a closer look at it.

"Same thing! Let's go my peeps!"

~LOTR~

"Whoa!"

We were all standing in the presence of the BIGGEST Station wagon EVER!

"Wow! Where did you get that?!" Frodo asked wide-eyed.

"Some idiot gave it away shouting 'my life is ruined'. I had a sneaking suspicion that it was Elrond after he was dealing with Win-Win in the office though."

I used my powers and smacked Aragorn with a rock.

"Will you stop doing that!" he shouted rubbing his head.

"I call shot-gun!" I shouted heading towards the Station wagon.

The 'shot-gun' was big enough for three people so I was stuck between Aragorn and Legolas.

Christi, A-A, Layla and Ra-Ra sat behind me and Mar-Mar and the four hobbits sat in the back.

Poor hobbits.

They had a good life.

Aragorn turned on the engine.

We rolled out of the parkway slowly.

Suddenly he pushed on the gas pedal and we were flying down the highway!

"Aaahhhh!"

We were screaming like banshees.

"YEEEEEEHAWWWWWW!" Aragorn shrieked like a cow-boy.

Suddenly I saw a glimpse of 'Jackson tracks'.

Mom told me stories about those tracks.

If you go on those tracks fast enough, you can fly.

"Jackson tracks DEAD AHEAD!" I shouted.

As we charged towards the tracks the Station wagon picked up speed… "BOOM!"

Legolas screamed and hugged my head as we blasted upwards.

"I never saw the moon so close before!" Pippin exclaimed.

"Why's earth down there?" Mar-Mar asked.

"Hey look Haley's comet!" A-A shouted pointing to a comet streaking the black sky.

Suddenly the car started crashing towards earth!

It caught fire like an asteroid!

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

I grabbed Legolas in the spur of the moment for protection.

The car fell and fell…right in the parking lot in the Mic-Mac mall.

"BOOOOOMMMM!"

The Station wagon made a giant crater in the parking lot.

"Legolas…you can let go of my head now."

Legolas wouldn't budge.

I slowly removed his arms from my head.

Meanwhile, everyone…and I mean everyone save Legolas and I was on the ground kissing it.

Legolas stumbled on the ground trying to keep his legs steady.

"That…was…AWESOME!" I shouted jumping around.

My screaming and the additional crater caused the whole parking lot to stare at us weirdly.

"She's weird…" Aragorn whispered to Legolas.

"I know. I seriously think she was dropped on her head as a baby." Legolas whispered back.

"That would explain a lot." Sam admitted.

"I HEARD THAT!"

My eyes turn a freaky blue.

I'm mad and my mind's out of control!

Stand by for falling cars!

All the cars in the giant parking lot began floating.

"You made Win-Win mad!" Mar-Mar shrieked and hid behind Frodo.

"Right so what were you saying about Win-Win being touched in the head?" Pippin as Legolas walked slowly backward.

Ris-Ris pulled a cookie out of her bag.

"Win-Win! Want a cookie girl? Want it? Want it? Want it?"

"Ooooo! Cookie!" I shouted.

My eyes snap from their blue, psychic trance to their normal hazel color.

All the cars drop from the sky and land on the spot where they were floating.

"Oops…sorry…my bad."

"Yeah. _You're _bad! You nearly destroyed the parking lot!" Merry exclaimed.

"Let's pretend that didn't happen and do our shopping."

Lay-Lay looked around at the parking lot.

Broken car parts and glass was everywhere.

"Yeah. That's not gonna be easy." Ra-Ra stated the obvious.

As people worriedly inspected their cars; we slipped in the entrance of the mall.

~LOTR~

"Wow! This place is huge!" Frodo exclaimed wide-eyed.

"First, you need some decent clothes. Zellers is right there."

But they were gone before I even finished my sentence.

~LOTR~

"These clothes are…weird."

Legolas was wearing dark-blue skinny-jeans, red high-tops and a blue baggy sweater.

"Trust me. You'll blend in with the crowd a_ lot_ more than what you've been wearing."

Just then, two girls around seventeen walk passed Legolas but then stopped to 'scan' him.

They whispered and giggled to each other as they wrote something a pieces of paper.

Legolas seemed to be well aware what was going on.

"What are they doing?"

"They were checking you out. They think you're cute."

The girls began to approach him.

"Pretend you're my girlfriend."

"_What?!_ I'd rather be killed by Sauron _himself!"_

"It's nice to know you take such a liking to me."

The girls were now in front of him.

A blonde handed him a piece of paper.

"Call me."

And with that friendly flirtatious wave, they left.

Legolas handed me the phone-number.

"What do you want me to do with this?"

"Use your powers or something! I don't know."

I flexed my hand letting the energy flow to it."

The blue power burnt the number into nothing.

Aragorn came around the corner wearing a checkered flannel shirt and loose but not baggy jeans.

"Is this cool or what?!"

After another half-hour of trying on clothes, they finally found styles they liked and bought them.

"Wow! That was fun!" Merry exclaimed as we loaded the trunk with packages and bags.

"We should do that again!" Pippin said excitedly.

"Not in a long shot!"

I open my wallet and was rewarded with a tiny fly flying from it.

"Win-Win! Wouldn't be awesome if your powers turned grass into money?" Mar-Mar exclaimed.

"Yes it would-"

Something strange happened.

"MARTY TALKED IN A COMPLETE SENTENCE!" A-A shrieked.

"That fall from the sky must've knocked some sense into her!" Ra-Ra shouted.

"You broke Mar-Mar!" Lay-Lay shouted in Aragorn's face.

"I knew she was acting strange! She didn't say one stupid remark since the fall." Ris-Ris said thoughtfully.

"I know how to fix this."

I took a mallet out of my bag.

"Win-Win, why do you have a mallet in your bag?"

Frodo raised an eyebrow.

"I had to be prepared; just in case something like this had happened."

I took the mallet and hit Mar-Mar on the head…hard.

"Did you know the sky is blue?" Mar-Mar said in a daze.

"Yay she's back!"

The five of us were jumping around.

~LOTR~

On the way back, Aragorn _attempted _to rush over Jackson tracks again but Legolas jumped him and took over the steering wheel.

Legolas drove all the way to the school after that.

Yes Aragorn began chasing Legolas around the school when the car parked in the lot.

Today was defiantly an uneventful day.

~LOTR~

Authors notes: Next chapter. The teachers, her friends and Win-Win herself finds out that Win-Win is not a human being but and energy being but an alien!

Don Don don


	13. Not human and more pranks?

LOTR academy: Chapter 13

Author's notes: Boo!

I'm back with another epic chapter!

I had to shop for school supplies…

NO!

Sorry!

I'm hyper…

~LOTR~

It was September 30th.

Tomorrow we had to go back to school for the first time in three weeks after the great toilet infiltration.

That took a LOT longer than it should have.

But still.

They had to take out all the pipes to unclog them so half I could understand.

"What should we do?" Christi asked rocking back and forth on her heels.

"We could watch LOTR?" I suggested.

"Win-Win we watched it every day for three weeks!" Lay-Lay complained.

"So what's wrong with that?"

"I'M SICK OF LOTR!" Ra-Ra shouted.

I scowled at her.

"YOU-MAKE-ANOTHER-RUDE-COMMENT-ABOUT-LOTR-AND-I-WILL-PERSONALLY-FORCE-YOU-GUYS-TO-WATCH-THE-CARTOON-VERSON!"

All of them stared at me wide-eyed.

My powers weren't going wacko.

I sealed them just yesterday.

That's the unique thing about us energy elves we can always-oops!

I revealed that I'm not human!

Yes you caught me red-handed.

I'm an Alias elf or 'energy' or 'shape-shifting' elf.

Alias elves have unique power like telekinesis and shape-shifting powers.

I'm a pure-blood.

Pure-bloods are very rare in this world.

When I was born, my parents shape-shifted me into a human and sealed my powers so I wouldn't cause any damage.

On the day of the great toilet infiltration; the seal broke and I was using my powers again.

I e-mailed my mom and she told me how to seal my powers herself.

Now I'm just a normal girl…or am I?

Actually, as you know; I was never normal.

"Win-Win! Where are your powers? Why hasn't the entire school been demolished?" A-A shouted.

Oops.

The cat's outa the bag.

Time for confession.

(Fifteen minutes later…)

Everyone's jaw must've hit the ground after I've finished explaining.

"Win-Win's an alien!" Mar-Mar shrieked; she ran round my room which we were in.

"No stupid! An elf! She's an elf!" Ris-Ris shouted.

"But-"

"NO ALIEN!"

"Do you have a true form?" Ra-Ra asked nervously.

"Yeah. Wanna see?"

They all ran up to me at tremendous speeds nodding their heads quickly.

"Alright just close your eyes."

They obeyed and I did my transformation.

A blue light filled the room.

They opened their eyes cautiously.

"Wow! You look…different." Lay-Lay stated the obvious.

My hazel eyes were a literally shining blue as was my hair.

It was in a pony-tail but during the transformation, it fell out and slapped gently against my waist.

It was no longer brown but a shining blue.

My skin was the same color but my clothes were different.

I was wearing a majestic white sparkly dress. (Blech)

"Shiny…" Mar-Mar stared wide-eyed at my dress.

"I never thought I'd see the day Win-Win would actually wear a dress…"

Christi's eyes were wide with disbelief.

I transformed back.

I was back to normal.

Loud, annoying, chaotic, Winter.

"That…was…AWESOME!" Lay-Lay and Ris-Ris shrieked together.

"And I thought I was the only pure-blood!"

The room fell silent; we all looked wide-eyed at Layla and Christi who shouted it at the same time.

"Y-you're pure-blood Alias?!" I stammered.

"Of course! Mom told me that the Alias makes up half of the 'human' population!" Lay-Lay exclaimed.

"Oh wow! I never knew that!" I shouted joyously.

"Three/six of this group are elves. Try explaining that one to Elrond." Ra-Ra said wide-eyed.

"Actually…that would explain a lot about us." I said thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow we have to get back to school. We have to do a least a few more pranks." Lay-Lay said putting her hands in a stopping motion.

"OF COURSE!" We all shouted.

(Midnight)

"Ssssshhhh! Shut-up! One wrong move and we're over!" I snapped at Ra-Ra who was giggling like a school girl…oh wait! We ARE school girls! Girly girls then.

"Okay! You know the plan! Ra-Ra! Put pictures of Justin Beiber in twins'

Lay-Lay re-dye Legolas's hair hot-pink, Mar-Mar resists from screaming and put pictures of me in my devil costume all over the elven dorm and Ris-Ris and I will put Gimli in a tutu and braid his hair and put pink scrunches and ribbons in it!"

I giggle at the very thought.

"Meet at the middle of the hall for the master plan! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

(After we finish the pranks)

"Okay! Ready?"

"Ready!" they all whispered.

We all sneaked into Elrond's room.

"Do elves wear long-pajamas?" Ra-Ra whispered.

"Most importantly why are they hot-pink?" Ris-Ris asked with a snicker.

"Time to see if the bowl of warm-water trick works." I stifled a laugh as I dipped his hand in the luke-warm water.

My prank was rewarded with a faint trickling sound.

We covered our faces to keep ourselves from dying of laughter.

I took the bottle of dye from my prank-bag and decided and hoped Elrond liked matching items.

Then I put shaving cream on his opened hand and began tickling his face with a feather in different places.

By the time we were finished, his face was COVERED in shaving cream!

We all laughed and went to the next room, Elros and did the same thing!

Soon all the teachers were victims to our pranks.

We began counting the hours until six o'clock.

The time all the teachers were up!

Authors notes: Boo!

I'm back!

With more dirty pranks!

This is GREAT!


	14. dwarf vs girl

LOTR academy: chapter 14

Yo!

I'm back on the earth!

Yes!

~LOTR~

I sat there in Health class waiting for Aragorn to appear.

He hadn't taught us yet but maybe that was a good thing.

But he wasn't here yet.

Ris-Ris and I were planning Elrond's ultimate demise!

All of a sudden, the door swung open!

(Drum roll)

ARAGORN!

"Hey Class I'm Aragorn and since we don't know each other, we're gonna introduce each other! I'm Aragorn, I'm eighty-seven years old and I just had chocolate!"

"Translation: I'm gonna start singing the Barney song until you cry." I said.

"Now you! Little girl at the end what's YOUR name and tell us what's interesting about you."

"You know us already!"

"Quiet evil child of Sauron!"

"Was Legolas the one that gave you chocolate?"

"Come on Win Legolas doesn't have the knowledge to do something like that!"

"I like cheese." I said randomly.

"ENOUGH DAUGTER OF SAURON! " Aragorn roared.

"Oh so now I'm Sauron's daughter eh?" (I'm Canadian ^^)

I opened up my book bag, took out Sauron's mask and put it over my head.

"There. See the resemblance?"

Aragorn finally gave up on trying out-smarting me.

"Fine…what's your name child?"

"You mean ME?!" Mar-Mar exclaimed stupidly.

"No I mean the ghost beside you." Aragorn said sarcastically.

"Hi Casper!" Mar-Mar waved to the empty space.

"Ignore her." Ris-Ris mumbled beside her.

"I'll just go back to her later. What's YOUR name?"

"Christi Jackson; and the interesting fact about me is that I'm a female."

"Everyone knows that!" Aragorn protested.

"That's why I said it!"

Aragorn growled and Ris-Ris smirked.

"What's your name daughter of the evil Sauron?"

"Win-Win. And I'm an evil prankster."

"We knew that a long time ago Win."

"WINTER SNOW!" I heard someone roar.

I saw a hot-pink-hair braided, tutu dressed Gimli and a band or angry dwarves.

"You angry about something?" Aragorn asked simply.

"That….girl!"

"So intimidateing." I said sarcastically.

Gimli's face was going red with fury.

"OMG SMAUG!" I shrieked and pointed at the window.

"Smaug was killed by Bilbo my father *ahem* helped on the quest…HEY!" Gimli shouted as I took off the hall.

~LOTR~

I screamed as I heard the stampede of angry elephants trample towards me.

I got an idea.

An evil idea.

I stopped with screech while at the same time I stuck out my leg.

If you've never seen dwarves fly, then this was a perfect example.

Gimli and the dwarf gang went flying seven feet down the hall only to be suddenly halted by a concrete wall.

As they groaned of pain, Thranduil walked up the stairs to see the clutter in the hall.

"Winter Snow! I'm ashamed of you!"

"Why? Because I'm so freakin' awesome to pull something off like that?"

"No! You deliberately littered on school property!"

I look at the mass near the wall.

"Oh."

"Now! Put that garbage in the garbage can now or DETENTION!" Thranduil roared as he backed back downstairs to the office.

OO "…Okay!"

I ran downstairs and got a garbage can and started tossing dwarves in one by one.

I put the garbage can back near the office door just in time to see Legolas and Elrond infuriated.

"Hey guys!" I said in a nerdy voice.

Legolas at the speed of light ran behind me and held me up the Elrond's face.

"Did you do this?" Elrond said through clenched teeth.

I pulled an innocent-looking face.

"Yes and I'm sorry."

Elrond almost hit the roof of the school and Legolas almost dropped me.

"R-really?!" Legolas said shocked.

"Yeah…I'm sorry that I didn't…" I reached in my sweater.

Elrond and Legolas waited for my sentence to finish.

"DO THIS!" I screamed.

I pulled out a can of silly-spray and sprayed Elrond and Legolas in the face.

I was long gone by the time they took off "The face-eating beast" that was engulfing their face's.


	15. The council of Elrond

LOTR academy chapter: 15

Animegirl3210: So hey!

Read the Authors notes here.

They contain important information.

Our resistant pranksters aren't in this chapter :(

BUT there's a council about what they should do with these girls.

Changing subject quickly:

I am planning to make a chapter about on actor or two from lotr meet the character that they played.

Most likely Orlando Bloom because William Turner and Legolas Greenleaf are in the story.

But I want to hear from you.

Which actor should meet which character?

The most voted win.

You can comment or PM me with your ideas.

If not Orlando I'll find some way to harass him later. (I suffer from sever Orlandophobia)

~LOTR~

Elrond stared with Galadriel out the school window watching kids walk back to their dorms.

He had called a special meeting on what they should do about the education of the children.

He continued to wait and watch when suddenly a certain group of six girls walk on the pass laughing about their latest pranks.

Those girls were the reason why he called the meeting.

They seemed to prank a lot more than learn.

Something had to be done.

QUICKLY!

Finally when the last elf and dwarf came, the meeting started.

"Strangers from distance classrooms and friends from the office. We are here to answer the threat of Winter. This school is on the brink of being pranked and destroyed for all the days of our life. No one can escape it so _Gimli _please kindly refrain from wearing your full body armor."

Elrond glared coldly at Gimli who was dressed like a medieval knight.

"We might _need _to." Aragorn mumbled.

"I have extras." Gimli said holding shopping bags.

"GIVE ME ONE!" everyone _minus_ Elrond shouted.

Gimli tossed bags around.

"Er-Elrond we need a table and chairs." Legolas said matter-of-factly.

"Silence peasant!"

"*Gasp* I AM AN ELVEN PRINCE I AM-"

"Oh please not this speech again."

Elrond said cutting him off and rolling his eyes.

Elrond clapped his hands and insta-poofed a room just like the council of Elrond in LOTR in the office.

"As I was saying you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom."

He turns to Galadriel who was leaning against Celeborn's shoulder sound asleep.

"Galadriel? GALADRIEL!" Elrond roared.

He eyes flashed opened and she snapped her head up faster than light itself.

"Who what when where cheese!" she shouted looking around.

"Galadriel?" Elrond said nicely.

Translation: I'm gonna stick you, mash you, roast you in a stew!

"Yes?"

"Bring forth the files Galadriel!"

Galadriel took a box that was by her feet, slowly walked to the center table and gently placed the box down.

No one dared to speak, move or breathe.

"So such a thing really exists!" Boromir whispered in a quiet surprised.

"Of course Dingbat the parents had to sign information sheets!"

"Silence Estel! It is not your places to speak! You are a high king of Gondor you blah blah…"

Yeah as you've probably guessed Aragorn zoned out the rest of Elrond's unplanned speech.

"It is a gift!" Boromir exclaimed.

"Your freakin' right it's a gift! We'll find out her weaknesses!" Gandalf said snickering evilly.

"But what if she doesn't?" Legolas asked.

"Then there's no hope for this school." Elrond answered simply.

"She'll be able to do whatever she wants and eventually she'll DESTROY THE SCHOOL!" Aragorn screamed in an un-manly like way.

"And to think I raised him…" Elrond mumbled.

"Father put that down!"

Boromir grabbed a cigar-lighter that Denethor was playing with.

"Plllleeeeaaaaassssseeee? "

Denethor was giving his oldest son the puppy eyes.

"I promise I won't destroy anything!"

"Then please explain the time you almost killed my brother!"

"I thought he was dead!"

"No matter what you say I won't give you the lighter!"

"BUT I WANT IT!"

By this time the entire council was chatting about random stuff like "The cheesecake factory" and "Rise of the guardians".

"No Father! You+fire=Death and destruction!"

"You've been listening to Winter again."

"She's a lot wiser than she looks."

Denethor jumped on his chair in attempting to reach for the lighter but Boromir kept holding it out of his reach.

Elrond could see this was seriously getting off topic.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" bellowed Elrond.

The council room fell silent.

All that could be heard was a cricket chirping.

"WHAT SHALL WE DO ABOUT THE GIRLS!?"

"Let us have a social event!" Celeborn shouted.

"I did hear a holiday called "Halloween" is coming up." Gandalf added.

"I'm sure they would want to go." Legolas said with an evil smile.

"What's "Halloween"?" Pippin asked.

"It's a time where kids of all ages dress up stupid and beg for candy." Galadriel said bluntly.

"Sounds as weird as them." Frodo commented.

"It's no wonder they act like that! I LAUNCH A PORTEST AGAINST HALLOWEEN!" Aragorn roared standing on the table.

"Aragon sit down!" Elrond snapped.

Aragorn stopped doing his super-man pose and sat back down.

"So is it settled? We'll use the 'party' against them?"

"YES!" everyone shouted putting the council to end.

~LOTR~

Animegirl3210: Did you enjoy it?

Don't forget to vote!


	16. Orlando Bloom's worst nightmare

LOTR academy: Chapter 16

Animegirl3210: Here's chapter 16

Enjoy!

Warning: Not all of these facts are true! They're there for the humor.

~LOTR~

I was in the computer room printing Halloween sheets.

Elrond said we could help organize it if we weren't harassing the teachers day after day.

The meeting was on October 13th and now it's the 24th.

Oh it kills me to act normal.

After about two-hundred sheets were printed, (poor Treebeard) I made my way toward the office.

As I was walking towards the office, a ringwrathe ran passed me, wildly waving its arms the air.

I turned around with an expression that clearly read: O.o

I never saw a ringwrathe run that fast since Gimli tried to use it as a CPR subject to teach the elves; but it was Gimli so I could understand.

"DIE WRATHE!" Aragorn smashed through the wall, wildly waving a flamethrower with Pippin on his back.

"FOR NARNIA!" Pippin screamed as Aragorn proceeded to chase poor Bob down the hall. (Yes, I name the Nazgul! Don't judge me!)

Christi exited from the nearest classroom and then proceeded to pass me a wtf look.

I shrugged my shoulders as I made my way into the office.

"Hi Win-Win" Eowyn greeted me, as I entered into the office.

"Hi," I greeted back. "Here are the signs."

"Wow, thank-you!" She turns to me with a broad smile.

"Congratulations! You have officially been out of trouble for eleven days, fourteen hours, thirty-two minutes and twenty-one seconds! How do you feel?"

-_- "Nice to know you haven't been keeping track; and to answer your question Elrond-meltdown-deprived."

"Don't worry, wait 'till after the dance. I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun afterwards."

"Are you kidding?! I've been sketching my latest pranks in my trusty notebook!"

"Wow, you are deprived aren't you?"

I start to sob.

"Aw, it's okay…" Ewoyn enfolds me into a understanding hug, just as a figure enters into the office.

My jaw nearly hit the ground, when I saw who it was.

"Uh….hello, I'm apparently speaking in this school today about acting…who's in charge of this place?" Orlando Bloom asked scratching his hair that shown signs of gel over-usage.

As I stood there, trying to make sense on what I was seeing, Eowyn was already running down the hall, in a similar manner as the nazgul.

"LEGOLAS! WILL!"

"Legolas…Will" He repeated. "Aren't those characters I played in two different movies?"

"Ah….yeah, come over here dude, we need to talk."

I grab his wrist and direct him to a back room in the office, just as Elrond walked from his office.

"Winter, what are doing with our special guest?" Lord Elrond asked stiffly.

"Warning him about the horror and terror that awaits for him in our school."

"Winter, you and your ridiculous friends are the horror and terror of this school."

I glance at Orlando, who's opening and closing his mouth, like a fish.

"And proud of it." I answer.

Elrond sighs dramatically.

"Don't tell me you've taken up pranking famous celebrates?!"

"Thanks for putting ideas in my head." I snicker evilly.

As LORD Elrond assaulted himself for being so stupid, I then proceeded dragging Orlando into the back room.

"Who-?! What are-? How-?!"

"Orlando?"

"This seriously can't be happening?! I mean-?! …This is impossible…!"

"Orlando?"

"This is some kind of freak show! Yes…that's it…! This is some reality TV show, to pull pranks of celebrities! Oh, why didn't I become a tiger-tamer, like my mother had told me? Wild tigers are so much easier than the stalkerazzi!"

"Don't you mean paparazzi?"

"No, I mean the stalkerazzi, 'cause they frickin' STALK YOU! STALK YOU, I TELL YOU!"

"Oh…"

'_Yeah, he's lost it.'_

" …Wait you're one of THEM aren't you?!" He points an accusing finger at me, similar to Legolas's.

I tilt my head.

"What do you mean?"

"You're….you're…a FANGIRL! You locked me in a room with you, so that you can torment me, and scar me for life! EVIL RABID FANGIRLS!"

-_- "Yeah, that's totally it."

Obviously, Orlando didn't hint the sarcasm.

"See?! I found you out." He lost all of his screws, at this point.

"But I won't let you destroy me!" He began screaming, and running around the room, like a maniac, pulling out his hair.

'_This is where I'm glad, I watched wrestling with Dad.'_ I thought, as he began to finish his sixth lap.

Just as he was about to run past me, I stuck out my arm, performing the Clothes Line. Orlando's head came in contact with my unnoticeably strong arm, knocking himself out cold.

"That my friends, is how it's done." I said winking to myself.

~LOTR~

"Hey…buddy..time to wake-up." Christi said as he shook him awake.

While Orlando Bloom was unconscious (or what I called "The Eye of the Hurricane), I called Layla, April, Mara, and Christi to the office. The reason why I didn't call Marty, was because from the looks of things, Orlando had fangirlaphobia (just a hunch). Besides…Marty, the last I heard her, was depriving poor Gollum of fishes.

"Ugh…what happened…?" He mumbled, as he sat up.

"Win-Win performed the Clothes Line on you." Lay-Lay said softly.

Ra-Ra's head spun around to me.

"_Really_ Win-Win!"

"Hey, it was the only thing I could think of at the time." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Is that the first thing that comes as a solution to you? Violence?" A-A asked.

I thought for a moment.

"Yeah pretty much."

Orlando's eyes suddenly widen.

"Win-Win….that's the name of a FANGIRL!" He struggled to get up, but I held him down by the neck.

"Snap out of it dude!" I snapped as I back-handed him across the face.

He turned back to me slowly.

"You…hit me…!"

"More violence!" Mar-Mar shouted, as she threw her hands in the air.

"I can't help it, if I have VCD!" I pouted.

"Very Crappy Day?" Lay-Lay asked with a mocked confused expression on her face.

I made a face.

"No, Violence Compulsion Disorder." I answered.

"You hit me! I'm calling my lawyer!"

I turn back to Orlando, to see a red welt was forming in his right cheek.

"For a hit?"

"I'm seriously injured."

"Just your pride." Ris-Ris said.

"That's not the point, I'm hurt!"

"Says the guy, who shield-surfed down steps," I started.

"And bungee-jumped off of a helicopter," Ra-Ra added.

"And-"

"Alright, alright, I won't sue, just…get off of me!" Orlando shouted, cutting off April.

"Oh…! Sorry." I said helping him up.

"We will help you help you get out of the school, and avoid all fangirls though." Layla said.

"Aren't you fangirls?" Orlando asked worriedly.

"Are we tearing you apart for "souvenirs"?" Ris-Ris said simply.

"…No…"

"There's your answer. Now. Our help should arrive in three…two…one…"

"BAM!" My countdown was interrupted by the door crashing dawn, and (trumpets come out of nowhere and randomly play a war song) Legolas and Will came dressed in camouflage, and were loading rifles.

"Where's emergency Win-Win….?!"

Both looked at Orlando Bloom.

Orlando Bloom looked at both of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we now see the awkward meeting of actor and characters." I said in my show voice.

"The halls are filling with fangirls quickly. Apparently, the leader of this mob is Marty." Will informed.

"Okay, who the heck told Mar-Mar Orlando Bloom was here?!"

"Not me!" Everyone chorused.

I began observing their faces, trying to find the culprit.

"She's scary…" I heard Bloom whisper.

"You don't want to mess with her; she can smell fear." A-A whispered back.

I stared intently at Legolas, who was sweat-dropping. He moved his eyes back and forth….

"Okay, okay I told her, but only because she was assaulting me!"

"Glad you confessed." I said in an aloof tone.

"Okay, we found the culprit my….other self, so know, how am I going to get out?" Orlando finally asked.

"Simple, Legolas was the one who got us into this fangirl mess, and by George he's gonna get us out; and I have the perfect plan." I say evilly, with a sneaky smile painted on my lips.

"What are you gonna do, Win-Win?" Ris-Ris asked curiously.

I only gave her a sneaky smile…..

~LOTR~

"Win-Win, I HATE YOU!" Legolas screamed.

"Gee, hate's kinda a powerful word." Ra-Ra laughed.

Ra-Ra, A-A, Will and Lay-Lay were lowering Legolas over the crazy mob of fangirls.

The fangirls were carrying signs that read: "I (heart) Bloom" and, "Keep your hands off; he's mine!"

"LOOK! IT'S LEGGY!" Mar-Mar, who was in front of the mob shrieked.

The fangirls immediately turned their attention to the elf, hanging from the ceiling.

I snickered at Legolas's unmanly-like scream, as Will, Christi and I snuck Orlando out of the school.

"Thanks Win-Win; I'm sorry I called you a fangirl."

"And I'm sorry, that I performed the Clothes' Line, and back-handing you; now go! Run and don't look back!"

As he hopped in the car, he looked back.

"FLY YOU FOOL!" I shouted, as he sped away.

Ris-Ris sighed.

"Another victim of the LOTR Academy, scarred for life."

"True." Will responded.

"Come on, we might as well help Lego now." I sighed as we walked back into the school.

When we walked in, we could see countless fangirls, jumping from all sides possible to get LEGOlas.

"Alright you four, you can let go now." Will called over the squealing and screaming.

Four very evil smiles spread across their faces; it suddenly occurred to me what they were gonna do.

They let go of the ropes that held up Lego, and he went tumbling towards the floor, black with fangirls.

The fangirls moved like sardines in an ocean, caught Lego, then proceeded to stampede down the hall with him, muffling his blood-curdling screams.

The sounds grew fainter and fainter, until it sounded like nothing happened in the first place…


End file.
